Reflections
by I can see it in your eyes
Summary: Kim Possible has graduated high school and has to move on with her life. Everyone she's known has already done the same, but when old almost forgotten feelings emerege what will she do?


Disclaimer I don't own Sailor moon or Kim possible. I do own Kayla though. I also own the plot so yeah you'll get nothing from me.

* * *

><p>An: Consider this as a sort of sequel to "Walking a mile in another's shoes." While at the same time it sort of branches from it. However, its recommended you read the first story before reading the second.

* * *

><p>Warning: Standard warnings apply. This fic will contain adult content, sexual situations Fem slash, (Girl on girl) relationships, drama and dark theames. So if you aren't into that please don't read past this point. Consider this your warning.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Life had returned to normal for Kim possible after her and Kayla's encounter with Dr. Drakin. The machine had been demolished and the two girls had been returned to normal. Kim had returned to middleton and resumed her double life as a teenager, who saved the world from time-to-time. Or, at least that was the mask she wore every day.<p>

It had been three years, ever since that fateful encounter and high school was drawing to a close. Or, rather it had. Kim and ron had both graduated and it seemed as if things would return to normal. Well, of course as normal as it could get for the red head. Her current boyfriend, Ron, had stepped up and after giving it much thought decided to return to Japan to continue his training and to better understand his powers. He'd spoken with his parents and he would be taking his recently adopted sister, Hana back with him in order to properly train her and give her a better understanding of her roots. The only person who hadn't been informed was Kim, who he planned to tell fairly soon. But, he felt a bit gulit-ridden leaving with everything still a mess. However, change was a part of life, a fact that couldn't continuously be avoided. While he feared what the future would bring, the invasion had forced him to open his eyes and realize he couldn't always sit back and fear it.

Middleton was a train wreck. Several homes and businesses had been totaled mear dust or empty foundation where they had once stood. It would take much time to clean up from the disaster, but the town would bounce back. It always did. The town had rejoiced the night before, but Morning had come bring with it a better look at what had happened. Anyone who didn't know the truth would've sworn some force of nature had sweapt through the town.

Kim had gone to assist in the clean-up efforts, patching up holes wherever she could. She hadn't said anything, but ever since graduation day she hadn't felt the same. While Ron had proven himself she found herself second-guessing her feelings. Memories of that time three years ago came back to her, memories she'd rather soon forget. But the truth remained they had returned but for what reason?

Kayla and her friends hadn't spoken with, or seen Kim or Ron ever since they had returned to middleton, a fact up until recently didn't seem to bother Kim. However, as she helped one of her nebors pick up the broken peaces of what once was a home, her thoughts drifted back to that girl. Was she alright? Had she been able to fight off the invasion? Of corse she did right? After all she delt with this type of problem on a daily basis. A few unearthly beings would be no big. But, what if the attack wasn't world-wide?

Questions like this and many others kept flooding the 18-year-old's mind. To many what if's to consider. Thinking of such things caused her skull to pound causing Kim to be forced to hold her head in pain. Her mother, a well-known Nero sergon ran to her fallen daughter's aid upon seeing the once strong teenager on her knees holding her head in pain. "Kim, are you alright?" as they were.

"I'll be alright mom, just not feeling very well. I'll be in the old tree house lying down."Kim announced forcing herself to her feet, dragging herself in the direction of the stoppable home. In the back yard rested a large tree with a shabby tree house located in its branches. As children Kim and Ron would spend many hours, and sometimes nights in the treehouse just talking and hanging out. Kim longed for those days, but truth was she couldn't take any of it back. No matter how she wanted to. The good thing at least, unlike her house, the treehouse had withstood the invasion and for now would have to serve as the perfect hideaway to try and take a nap. As she climbed the worn latter Kim couldn't help but let her mind wonder, yet again. She was aware she'd left in a hurry unable to look at her mother and face the worried gaze that she'd see. And, hours later, that's where Ron found her fast asleep on the ratty old couch located in the tree house.

Kayla of course had changed over the past three years. No longr did she have to pretend to be someone she wasn't, well to a point. She still had the ability to transform and fight, but she could fight as her own alter Ego instead as Sailor Moon. When Kayla first became a sailor senshi, she had been forced to act as sailor moon until such time the real sailor moon could reasume her role. This of course was done in order to protect the true heir to the throne, the woman who would one day be queen.

This knowledge of course discusted Kayla to no end, but long ago, she had come to accept the fact that she was nothing more than a slave to her 'princess' and her position. The double life of course had its taxing moments, what double life didn't? What normal life did for that matter? Kayla did not care at this point, all she knew all she did anymore was to go through the motions keeping as much of her two lives as separate as possible. She would spend her days working a dead-end job just to keep herself from drowning in bills and debt, and when she had to she would transform and fight.

When the lordains had invaded, Kayla, along with the rest of the senshi—including Sailor moon—had rushed out to fight it. To them it was nothing more than another battle to protect the planet, something they did almost on a daily basis. So what made this so different? Perhaps, Kayla knew that it was something more—something perhaps personal. Then an image of a red-head flashed in her mind and suddenly her heart had been gripped in fear. As she fought in the back of her mind she always worried about that red head. What was her name? Of course Kim possible, the self-proclaimed woman who always said; "I can do anything." So if this was in fact true, why did Kayla worry? Maybe because no matter how much she didn't want to believe it, she had spent a number of ?days living her life no thanks to that blue-skined man who thought it quite funny at the time. She had Kim's thoughts feelings and deepest desires at that time, one of them freaking her out slightly. It had happened when Kayla had to show Kim, who inhabited her body at the time, how and her to transform so she could fight. This had required some hand-over-hand contact, and as a result sparking some feelings in Kim's body.

No matter how much Kayla tried to forget about it, it honted her making her question her own sexuality. She had been slightly cerious before, but after that experience she couldn't be so sure. But, la If the red head was in fact fine,tely Kayla's thoughts were no longer clear. She knew she hadn't developed feelings, But like Usagi, Kayla's younger sister and true heir to the moon kingdom, she hated it when she couldn't help someone who might be in need. Based on news reports Kim could certainly use it, well if she was alive that was. Why wouldn't she be? Kayla suddenly started to wonder. Middleton had been hit the worst or so it seemed. This concerned the brown haired girl greatly, but it wasn't like she could simply pick up the phone and get a ride. Right?

No…

The truth remained she wasn't Kim possible, and she never claimed to be. All Kayla had to rely on were her powers, which after recent events probably wouldn't be wise to use, especially if she were using them to locate Kim. If anything if someone did personally target the redhead using a traceable source could put them in danger. Then, Kayla would have to go with the untraceable. Her mind searched for a reasonable solution. Then it clicked. During Kim's visit, she kept in contact with a man whom she'd called wade. Maybe, this Wade could assist Kayla in determining Kim's condition. If nothing else put the brown haired girl's mind at ease.

In moments, Kayla was on her laptop typing as fast as her fingers would go pulling up the website that would connect her to the world-famus teen Heero. Why didn't she think of it before? The answers she wanted were always at her grasp. If she of course learned to use them. As she hit the'send' button all Kayla could do was wait.

Closing the laptop, Kayla discovered that she didn't have long to wait. Her cell rang and she quickly answered. "Hello?"

"Yes, about your inquery…."

Kayla felt her heart constrict. If someone felt it important to call her right away did that mean there was something seriously wrong with Kim? It was always a possibility in the back of Kayla's mind, but the brown haired girl didn't want to dwell on it. After all she sinced no real danger "yes…? Is Kim-san alright?"

"As well as can be expected. The invaders had a personal grudge with her and Dr. Drakin."

A look of shock found its way onto Kayla's features. "I wonder why."

"I have no clue, but I figured it would be eaiser to give you a call instead of e-mailing you back.

"thanks… that's good to know. That's a real weight off my mind." With that, Kayla ended the connection intending to take a nap.

Kim awoke some time later. "I have to see her." She said aloud to what she thought was empty air.

"See who K.P.?" Ron's voice floated into Kim's ears. She blinked adjusting to the dim lighting of the old treehouse. Despite its shabby appearance, the old treehouse did a fine job of keeping out the light when a person wanted it to.

"Ron… when did you get here?" Kim spoke, as she closed the gap between them.

"Don't try to change the subject. Who's this 'she' you're referring to?" Ron quired of his girlfriend.

"My mom, she tried to talk to me today and I ran from her." Kim lied hoping her boyfriend would buy it.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. She's really worried about you." Ron agreed.

Before he could say anything else, he found himself on the couch his body pinned by the woman in front of him. "k.p. wh—" Ron's cries were cut off by a pair of lips connecting with his own. The blonde struggled but found himself unable to break the hold, Kim had positioned herself perfectly and Ron couldn't move no matter how he tried. All he knew was that a tongue was trying to force its way in. He couldn't allow it, he just couldn't. Kim wasn't in her right mind, this being quite obvious. But, how to get her off of him without seriously hurting her? "Kim stop please this isn't right."

Ron managed to say the words when Kim had given him a moment to breathe, her hands quickly making their way to his mid section. Using his hands Ron managed to inch up slightly, but not before feeling a draft on his skin falllowed closely by Kim's hand working his shaft. "I want you to be my

Ron began to struggle harder in his efforts. "No… I don't want to hurt you, but." He groaned as his body reacted not at all in the way he wanted it to. Her hands were starting to have a positive effect, but Ron didn't want to take Kim in this way, maybe if it had been different maybe if they talked about it, but like this? No he couldn't do it. Her hand had picked up speed and his shaft reacted in kind. Another moan left him.

"Oh, but your body's reacting differently to this is it not? I think you do want to be my first don't you? You've wanted to ever since you and I had our first kiss."

Yeah well that maybe true, but this isn't right. I can't just its not right we haven't even talked about this first." Ron protested trying to force himself to not react flooding his mind of images that might cause his member to go limp under her touch. We're not ready and you know it."

Kim's hand suddenly stopped moving but she hadn't lifted it from the stif organ. No, she only repositioned herself in order to remove her own under cloths, not really caring that her actions were done purely by force of will. She had no sexual desire to drive her actions only fear that Ron would never be her first coupled with the realization that Ron may not be the one no matter how much she wanted him to be. That was the real problem, Kim wanted it to be her and ron, but in reality her dreams had depicted a different path for her, one that left her confused. She didn't know when the thought occoured to her, but maybe if she seduced ron, had sex with him, she could ease her mind into truly believing that they had something more between them a brotherly bond. Because she wanted it to be. But, no matter how much your mind wants something, you can't force it to be true.

Kim's actions had slackened greatly to the point she had nearly stopped in her motions. This had given Ron time to slip away .Kim saw this and lundged for him only to lose all footing and fall face first through the opening to the tree house. While she had skills to land without serious harm, she hadn't prepared for the fall which resulted her landing rather ungracefully and painfully to the Earth below. Her mom, Ann, ready to meet her. The older woman had planned to check on the young teen herself, but was surprised to see her falling from the tree house head first.

Ron soon joined them on the ground instently at Kim's side trying to help her up. Tear-filled greens glared at the offering as she stood weekly. "I have to go, I just have to." Kim ran limping the entire way. "Don't fallow me."

Ron and ann exchanged looks with one another. Something was wrong with Kim, but they were powerless to help. All they could do was try to respect her wishes.

Kim put in a call to Wade. "I need to go to Daytona, Kayla sill live there ight?"

"Yeah but why Kim?" Wade asked. "Nothing's come up." Wade had decided to leave out the fact Kayla had E-mailed him trying to get in touch with her. After all all she wanted to know was weather or not Kim was okay.

"Just pay attention to me. I don't want to take any missions or calls while I'm gone. Especially if its from Ron or my family." Kim snapped glaring hard at her watch-like device.

"Alright whatever you say Kim." Wade had agreed his face schooling the emotions that radged through him at that very moment. Something was wrong with Kim, but the young man could do nothing to help. He would respect her wishes to a point, but he would talk to her family first. He needed all the information he could get at this moment that left him greatly concerned. He staired at the blank monitor as Kim had cut the connection.

Kayla awoke some hours later determined to eat something and to get a snack. Her blood sugar was slightly low, a feeling that she didn't particularly care for, but something she delt with on top of everything else going on in her life. However, as she exited the bedroom, she came face to face with Kim possible. The brown haired senshi had no time to react as she felt a pair of lips connecting with her own. Fearing she would fall, instincts drove her to wrap her arms around the other woman, but her mind couldn't come up with any reaction. Though she had to admit, alarm bells were going off in her head the more aggressive Kim had become. The lips soon gave way to a tongue demanding entry.

However, Kayla appeared to have the upper hand in this round. Positioning herself, she managed to pull the two of them apart. Kim dove for her again, but years of senshi training and skill prevented the redhead from continuing. "You have a serious problem and I can't let you do this."

Kim bit the urge to break down as she looked at the bron-haired, brown-eyed woman. Her mind screamed that what she was doing was wrong, but the need to continue squashed any rational thoughts that may have been floating through her mind. She braced herself her hand extending slightly forward grazing the flesh of the woman in front of her. It had been only slight, but it was a different approach from the one she'd tried previously. And, hopfully the reaction would be different.

E rightbeen forced to inhale sharply cutting off anything she may have wanted to say in protest. A shockwave of pleasure had rocketed through her, and despite her mind trying to shut down, the reaction had taken place. A reaction that Kim had apparently been hoping she would get as a hand found itself cupping her right nipple.

Kim couldn't help but grin at her apparent victory. She had found Kayla's weakness and all she had to do was continue. She cupped the right breast with such tendneress and care gaging the reactions from her partner. The hitched breathing and the sudden need to grip the nearby chair gave her everything she needed to know. "I found something you like…" Kim purred leaning for a second kiss, one that wasn't refused.

Kayla could sware her body hated her. She should not be feeling pleasure from another woman, but here she was and all rational thought had left her. She gripped the edge of the nearby chair for support as she felt a pair of soft lips connecting with her own. Despite her better judgment, Kayla kissed back allowing the tongue to gain entry. As much as her mind wanted this to stop her body reacted differently, and apparently Kim took full notice.

Kim's motions became more aggressive as her other hand reached for the space inbetween Kayla's legs. She was so hot and wet that Kim was able to slide one finger into her folds with ease. A second soon fallowed and then finally a third. Within a few moments Kim had started a rythim her lips moving to suck the nipple that she'd previously been toying with.  
>Kayla's hips began to buck and she found herself riding the fingers. "faster… more.." she chanted as her body sped up to meet the thrusts. Her insides were on fire as she felt the pleasure race through her every pore. She soon couldn't get enough her cries turning to labored breathing.<p>

Kim grinned as she continued her movments eventually working her way down. Her tongue slid over the wet folds licking and sucking on the juice that continued to poor from her opening. Her hips bucked widly as moans and cries tore through her throat. Kim continued picking up the pace knowing the woman before her would soon reach her climax.

Kayla gave one final cry as an orgasim tore through her body faster and harder then any other she had ever had in her entire life. Her walls closed around the fingers several times as she rocked back and forth against the digits that reached deep within her core. As she became to come down, the juices that had once gushed from her opening trickled until they had finally reached a stop. Kayla panting heavely in the process.

Kim kissed Kayla's perl once she was satisfied and then leaned up and kissed her lover on the lips. "Now, that wasn't so bad… was it?"

All Kayla could do was shake her head numbly her knees finally giving way. Kim caught the woman her mind finally clear. She'd done what she had wanted and had calmed it for now.

However, it seemed that Kayla was far from finished. In fact she intended to serve a bit of well-deserved payback in the red-head's direction. Once her breathing returned to a more normal rate, Kayla lent forward and was the one to kiss Kim.

Kim for her part was taken aback by the odd behavior, but the pleasure flooding her veins spoke of a different story. She had to be dreaming right? Pleasuring Kayla was all she wanted, right?

"Now, what kind of person would I be if I didn't return the favor?" Kayla purred pulling her lips from kim and placing them against her ear.

"You…. Don't…. have…. Too…" Kim felt her breath catch with every word as she licked her lips for what was to come. Hot fire corsed through her being, and her mind had shut down.

"Don't you think you're a bit over dressed?" Kayla countered hands gliding under the teens shirt removing it and the bra undernieth.

All Kim could do was gasp as she willing allowed herself to be robbed of her clothing. Goosebumps dotted her skin and she started to shiver. Now Kayla found herself the one who had the upper hand as she picked up the teen hero and took her into the unused bedroom. Kim for her part did not protest as she felt her body hit the cool sheets.

"Now, what do you want me to do to you?" Kayla purred once more, tracing Kim's body with her open palm. The teen could only moan as her skin felt like it was on fire. Opening her mouth to speak, she found herself cut off as lips and a tongue fought for control, and all Kim could do was give in. Never in her life had she felt so much pleasure, and Kayla had yet to do anything to her aside of taking her clothing. A hand reached for a nipple, as another found its way in-between Kim's dripping womanhood. Kim's screams being cut off due in large to the open mouth kisses she was currently receiving.

Kim felt her breath grow short as Kayla never let up. Her hart raced with every touch, kiss, and action performed on her body. Juiceses dripped from her burning core, as lips left her own trailing kisses down her burning and sweat-soaked flesh. Kim had a pretty good idea where the lips and tongue were heading and gasped when a tongue replaced the fingers sliding in and out of her womanhood. Teeth toyed and grazed her perl, while skilled hands worked her breasts moving them in time with the lips and tongue. Kim rocked back and forth rocking the tongue, calling the name of her lover. Pleasure rocketing through her so hartd, had it not been for the woman who caused the pleasure she would probably fall apart. With one final cry, Kim let go with everything she had, fluid gushing from her at a rappid rate. An eager tongue drinking it all in.

"You…. Didn't… have…. To…. Do… that…" Kim struggled to say as after glow set in. Kayla climbed up the body, firmly kissing Kim once more.

"I told you I would return the favor. This doesn't mean we're romantically involved however."

Kim nodded weekly too tired to do much more then that. Her muscles felt drained, and her entire body was drenched in sweat. Yet, she couldn't help but feel somehow this was a dream. Kayla would never…

Kim woke with a start as she retracted her hand from her pants. Pulling it up to her face, she couldn't help but notice that her hand was coated in her fluids. Had she really had a dream like that? And, what of Kayla? Why was it of her, and not Ron? She loved Ron, didn't she?

"K.P.!" Came Ron's voice from the base of the tree house. "Your mom sent me to check on you."

Kim's eyes went wide as she wipped off her hand and set up looking down at the blond-haired boy who had been her best friend since pre-K. Her heart was pounding, and she thought her dream was replaying itself, but this time she didn't feel the urge to hump ron.

"I'm alright, just resting." Kim called back down to her friend.

"Do you want me to come up? We need to talk." Ron continued making his way up the latter so he wouldn't have to shout.

Kim felt her heart freeze. "What about?"

Ron made his way up. "I'm leaving." He announced. "I'm moving to Japan to train and regain control of myself. I almost lost you once, and I couldn't bare it if it happened again. I… love you too much…"

"Don't say that…" Kim's heart ached, not because he was leaving. After what happened she understood completely, but rather his heart was pounding for another reason. He still loved her, and it hurt because she was starting to realize, she may not feel the same way.


End file.
